Konoha's Saiyan
by Demory
Summary: This will be about an si/oc who dies and is thrown into the Naruto world with some Dragon Ball Z/Super elements. I plan to make my si/oc OP so if you don't like those kind of stories don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dragon ball z/super**

 **Authors Note: I'm sorry for not doing that Pokémon/Naruto rewrite like I promised but I found myself really wanting to do a Naruto/ Dragon ball crossover. I am not going to abandon the Pokémon/ Naruto crossover, I've just temporarily lost interest in it. Maybe I'll regain my motivation to do it when Pokémon Ultra Sun/Moon comes out.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Please forgive me!"

Those were the first words I heard from the woman who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started bowing towards me for forgiveness. I groggily opened by eyes and stared at her in confusion.

I had no clue as to who this person was or why in the hell was she apologizing to me for. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I would clearly remember meeting a world class beauty like her. She had stunning red hair, sparkling blue eyes, and an hour-glass figure that would put any model to shame.

"Um, look lady, I think that you have the wrong person. My name is Samantha Green and I've never seen you before in my life."

She looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"look behind you".

Huh? How can something behind me be so bad that she has to apologize profusely to me. I mean, the only thing behind me is my be- wait! Did she do something to my bed? Also, why in the hell is she in my house in the first place! Is she a burglar or something!

I quickly turn around to look at my bed and was disturbed at what I saw.

"What the fuck! Is this some sort of sick joke!"

Laying in the bed was a dead body, what made things even scarier was that the corpse looked exactly like me!

I reached for the wrist to check if there was a pulse but to my surprise my hand actually went through it. "What is this, is this some sort of hologram or something!" I wave my hands through the body a couple more times before turning back to the girl and glared.

"What the hell is this and why are you in my house!"

She bowed her head in shame, "you died"

"W-What do you mean I died?"

I didn't want to believe it but somehow internally I knew what she said was true. But what could have possible caused me to die. I didn't have any illness or anything like that, the only thing that sounded plausible was that I had a heart attack in my sleep. I know that I ate a lot of unhealthy foods and didn't exercise much but I was barely 23, I thought I wouldn't have to worry about the consequence until I was in my 30's but I guess I was wrong.

She fake cough to get my attention and looked at me with embarrassment clearly written on her face.

"your death was a mistake on my part. You originally were supposed to die at the age of 53 from type 2 diabetes. But because you and your grandmother share the same first and last name I mixed things up and accidently killed you instead of her."

My grams was supposed to die today! I may not be that close to her anymore but I stilled cared deeply for her! Well, at least it was me who died and not her.

"So um, what happens to me now? Do I go to heaven or hell?"

This made her look confusedly at me?

"W-Well, heaven of course! You're not a bad person so no hell!"

I exhaled a sigh of relief

"Thank God"

"You also have the option to reincarnate in a different world with powers, if you do a favor for me in exchange of course."

"Really"

A grin threatening to split my face. This was a dream come true! As an otaku, I always dreamed of what it would be like to have superpowers and now I actually can!

"What do I have to do? I'll do anything!"

She grabbed me by shoulder and my vision began to blur. Once I regained my bearing I realized we were in a white empty place.

"This is the plane between worlds, now let me explain the situation."

After a long-winded explanation, I learned that the world I would be sent to was the Naruto world. Apparently, the evil god Astroth absorbed all the power from Indra and Asura Otsutsuki souls after Madara and Hashirama died. With all the power drained from their souls they would never be able to escape the afterlife, meaning that the transmigration cycle was destroyed.

This course of action made it impossible for them to transmigrate into Naruto's and Sasuke's soul, which spelled disaster for the future. Without Indra's and Asura's soul their bodies wouldn't be strong enough to handle the chakra that Hagoromo needed to give them in order to defeat Kaguya.

If Kaguya and the other Otsutsuki are not stopped immediately they will take over the world, and once they succeeded the gods feared that they might try taking over the other worlds. But because the gods are not allowed to interfere with the mortal world directly their hands were tied.

What she wanted me to do was to defeat Kaguya and other world-class threats that appeared. Once I heard this I froze in place. Is she crazy! How the hell did she expect me to win against beings with godlike powers. I was weak by my worlds standards so how did she expect me to fight against something like that.

Seeing me panic she quickly consoled me, "Don't worry, I'll be giving you the powers of your choosing in order to go against her. And as a special reward if you succeed in defeating her the other gods and I promise to award you with complete godhood."

"What!"

"Yes godhood, if you defeat her once you die you'll immediately be made into a goddess."

This sounds too good to be true, any power I want and godhood, there must be a catch?

"Before you say anything there are some limitation on what you can ask for. First, no true immortally or instant regeneration, that is reserved only for gods and other ascended beings. You may ask for a small healing factor but nothing beyond flesh wounds and broken bones. Second, you may only select one power source such as Ki, Chi, Alchemy Nen, Haki, Reiatsu, Magic, or chakra. Third is that you only get one free bloodline, another would cost three of yo-. Oh yah, I almost forgot. since you died 30 years before your time I'll let you request any 10 things you want such as special weapons or knowledge, another bloodline or special power could cost 2 or 3 requests."

Wow, so the only thing I can't ask for is instant regeneration and immorality, not bad.

"I would like to have the power of Ki and for my bloodline I would like to be a universe 6 saiyan. Also, would it be possible for me to become a super saiyan god."

"Yes, but only after you master super saiyan 3 to a decent level, it will also take up two of your request, are you sure."

I nodded excitedly, the power of super saiyan god Ki should be enough to harm kaguya, I don't know if regular Ki would cut it.

"I would like the knowledge on how to use all the Z-fighters moves, fighting styles, training methods and advanced knowledge of Ki manipulation."

"That counts as two requests, you'll have six requests left, is that all right."

It's worth it, if it had cost all of the request I would still take it.

"Yes, how much would it cost for an unlimited supply of senzu beans"

"That will be worth two, you have four requests left, is that acceptable"

I nodded, "I would also like gold arm and ankle bracers that can increase or decrease in heaviness and alter the gravity around me."

"That's worth one and the gravity will only increase on your body, nothing else can be affected, three requests left."

"Another thing I want is my own pocket dimension that acts like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber from Dragon Ball Z. I want 1 day in there to be 1 second in the real world, but could you make it freeze time around my body so I don't age when I go in there, it would cause problems if I end up looking way older than I should be. Oh, can you also add an unlimited source of food in there too, if I exercise a lot and don't eat enough I might die."

She had a thoughtful look on her face before replying.

"Everything but the unlimited source of food is acceptable. I can make it to where you can get full on senzu beans without worrying about the harmful side effects, is that good enough?"

I hid my disappointment and nodded. She was doing a lot for me already so I had no right to complain.

"You have used up all of your request, is there any changes that you would like to make. Speak now because after this there is no turning back."

"Nope, I'm good. So how exactly is this going to work."

She walked up to me and put a hand on my head.

"Just close your eyes and relax."

Listening to her instructions, I closed my eyes and keep myself from tensing. Suddenly a shock passed through me. It felt as if my body imploded into itself, but I strangely felt no pain. All the knowledge that I asked for was implanted in my head and I instantly learned how to access my pocket dimension, summon senzu beans, and how to use my bracers."

"Done, now open your eyes and take a look at yourself."

When I opened my eyes, I was shocked at what I saw. Standing in front of me was a mirror, and in the reflection, was something I did not expect. Long gone was my frizzy brown hair, dull brown eyes, and 5'6'' appearance. Standing in my reflection was a toddler with charcoal black eyes and spiky black hair"

"Why am I so young? Wouldn't training at this age be counterproductive to my overall growth?"

"I transformed you into a 3-year-old so you would have more time to familiarize yourself with this new world. And as for being too young to train, well, remember that you are now of the saiyan race. Training with weights or in higher gravity will not stunt your growth at all. Even if you do somehow end up hurting yourself your Zenkia boost will activate, making you stronger. You also have an unlimited supply of senzu beans so there is nothing to worry about."

"Um, where in the timeline are you going to send me?"

"Can't say, now let me lay down some ground rules. First, no telling people about the future or about you being from a different world. Second, you are not allowed to use the senzu beans on anyone but yourself. Third and last, don't go around destroying random villages and killing for fun. It is okay to kill if it's in order to protect your country, yourself, or your comrades, but killing for the sake of killing is a one-way ticket to hell, do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now I'm going to send you to an orphanage in Konoha, here's your backstory. Your new name is Sam Son, and both of your parents are dead. Your father was a merchant who was hit by a stray kunia and your mother was an Anbu who died on a mission. Any questions, this will be your last chance to ask. After this we won't met until you die again?"

I shook my head

"Ok, good luck on stopping Kaguya"

Suddenly a bright light engulfed me and I blacked out.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey guys, I don't know where in the timeline I want to drop her in. If anyone has a suggestion please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dragon ball z/super**

 **Chapter 2**

It has been a week since my arrival here and I've got a rough estimate as to where I am in the timeline. From what I gathered Konoha is currently in the midst of the Second shinobi world war.

I remember reading in a Naruto fandom that once this war is over and the Third shinobi world war starts, it should take around a decade to finish. Naruto is born a year or 2 after the third war and Kaguya revives when he turns 17 years old. Assuming that my presence doesn't cause too many major changes to the timeline I should have a minimum of 27 years to train.

I also have my own personal Hyperbolic Time Chamber so I can train a hundred times more than that. This will give me enough time to achieve most, if not all of the super saiyan transformations. Since I am a universe 6 saiyan instead of universe 7, I will have a much easier time becoming a super saiyan.

Though there is one thing that will severely cripple my progress. While Goku had many strong enemies to fight against and a sensei to teach him properly, I did not. With no one to help me push past my limits my progress will be staggeringly slow.

Two other major problems I have right now is determining how much of my power I should show people and accepting the dreaded fact that I will eventually have to go to war and kill people. In this cruel world, its kill or be killed, and I had to survive no matter. While it goes against my morals, I was the only one who could stop Kaguya so some sacrifices have to be made.

When I go to the academy I can't pretend to be weak or even average. Being a prodigy is the only acceptable option as everyone will inevitably notice that I'm way stronger than your average academy student.

Even when I establish myself as a prodigy I have to be very careful to not show off too much power. I don't want anyone to know I had the potential to destroy villages with little to no effort. Danzo would stop at no end to get me under his control and Orochimaru, oh I don't even want to think about that.

'No, I shouldn't worry about them right now! What I really should be worried about is that I haven't even begun training! My procrastination stops now!'

I marched to the bathroom with hardened resolve and locked the door. I pressed my thumb on the invisible seal on my left arm bracer and instantly teleported into my Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"I have five years before I can join the academy, which means I won't appear on anyone's radar until then."

I increase the bracers weight to 5 pounds and multiply the gravity by two.

I fell on my knees and struggled to get up. The pressure of 2x gravity was way more than I expected. Gritting my teeth, I pushed through the pain and stood up.

"HAAA! A little increase in gravity will not defeat me! I will become strong enough protect this world from that psychopath Kaguya and her deranged family. I will train harder than anyone else has before! I will become a super saiyan or die trying!"

"HAAA!" Ki poured out my body and I grinned. I unlocked my Ki! The power was intoxicating, it felt like I could do anything! I started running and jumping around in 2x gravity, Ki is so amazing!

'Wait! What am I doing right now, it's time to train, not play!'

I stopped running and sucked the Ki back into my body. Once I did that I immediately felt the bone crushing weight of 2x gravity.

"I got carried away just because I got my first taste of power, I'm still very weak. As I am now an academy student would defeat me easily. Right now, Ki is just a crutch. If I become too dependent on it I'll never be able to break through my body's limits. Physical training is the most important thing. I'll start training with my Ki only after a couple hours of intense physical training."

With that said I dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups. After the fourth push-up, I collapsed of pain and exhaustion. 'This was way harder than I originally thought it to be.'

"I have to push through the pain. Nothing in life comes freely. If I want to attain godlike power I have to earn it. Suffering through some pain is just a small price to pay."

I shakily pushed off the ground and continued doing push-ups.

 **5 Years Later**

I have gone through many changes over these last 5 years and I can proudly say that I am satisfied with my current growth.

I stood at a good height of 4' 2'' with no visible body fat. All my muscles are lean due to my saiyan biology so I don't have any bulging muscles. My hair lost its spikiness as it grew longer and was put into a single ponytail. Overall, I was happy with my physical appearance, though I did receive a lot of comments on how I look like an Uchiha.

Also, I finally hit a breakthrough in my training. After many years of intense gravity training I was finally able to become a super saiyan!

If I had to compare my current power level with anyone it would be around kid Trunk's and Goten's level. While I was confident enough to say I could take on a super saiyan trunks or Goten I still wouldn't stand a chance against a base form Goku.

Goku in his base form was able to train with weights up to 40 tons without needing to transform. What made this feat even more amazing was that he did this on King Kia's planet, which roughly has 10x earth's gravity. I am nowhere near that level yet but this gives me a goal to strive for.

Right now, I'm currently on 56x gravity while wearing 20 pounds. For each new level of gravity, I would restart with no weights at all and slowly increase the weights up to 5 pounds on each limb. I learned to limit myself to 20 pounds in increased gravity as I broke my arms and legs multiple times trying to add more. Thank god for the ability to summon senzu beans, without it I would definitely be a cripple.

When training myself in normal gravity I would add 10 pounds each time I got used to the weight. Currently I have 720 pounds on each limb and 250 pounds in weighted clothes that I made with Piccalo's Clothes Beam. I decided to wear exactly the same thing Kale (female Broly) wears because I look like a child version of her, just with a whiter skin tone.

I also learned how to use most of the Z Fighters moves. Some of Piccolo's and Tien's moves were impossible for me to learn as I didn't have a third eye or Namekian physiology. That didn't disappoint me at all as I already had dozens of powerful techniques at my disposal.

With all this power, I can proudly proclaim that I'm the strongest kid in the world. Now the only thing I had to worry about was how I was going to pass the academy exams.

Sure, I had overwhelming power but I knew that there is no way for me to pass the jutsu portion of the graduation exam. I had no way of using henge or kawarimi as I don't have chakra. I have a cloning technique but its physical, the teacher would spot the difference right away.

This made me second guess my plan of joining the academy. But before I could do anything the decision was made for me.

Immediately after I turned 8 years old I was automatically entered into the academy. Apparently it was mandatory for all orphans to attend the ninja academy once they turned 8 years old. Even though the war ended a year ago the village was still putting a lot of pressure on increasing the ninja force. The only way for an orphan to get out of entering the academy was to get adopted or if they were physically impaired.

Upon entering the academy, the teachers carefully examined each individual student and determined if they were competent enough to become a ninja. Those proven to have no ability in the shinobi arts were sent to a civilian school to be apprenticed to merchants and other civilian professions.

I had originally planned to enter the academy anyway but it disgusted me that my fellow orphans never given a choice. It showed me that the village only viewed us as disposable pawns and didn't care that most of us would end up as cannon fodder.

'Well, even if I don't like it voicing my displeasure would only paint a huge target on my back.' The higher-ups will see my opinions as dangerous and they would label me as loose-cannon and a possible traitor. The only possible outcome I see is me being forced to flee the village.

My train of thought was interrupted when the teacher called my name.

"Sam Son vs. Sora Inuzuka"

'Shit, why do I have to fight an 8-year-old, especially one from a clan! Even with all this weight I'm wearing it will be way too noticeable that I'm holding back. There's no possible way that people won't see the huge gap in power between me and him. But if I act even a little seriously he will die.'

I nervously walked into the sparring arena and faced Sora. 'hopefully I can end this without hurting him too much' I made the seal of confrontation and he did the same.

Sensei looked at us, "ready", we both nodded "Fight"

Sora immediately charged and started throwing rapid punches at me. I guess those punches were an impressive speed for a kid his age but they were going at a snail like pace for me. All I had to was tilt my head and slightly move my body in order to avoid his punches.

"Stop dodging and fight back!" Sora growled and threw a punch with as much force as he could muster. I waited until the last second to dodge and stuck my foot out. Sora's momentum made it impossible for him to stop so he tripped over my foot and proceeded to faceplant into the ground, breaking his nose. Once he noticed his nose was bleeding he started crying.

This made me cringe in shame and I covered my mouth in horror! I just broke a little boy's nose and made him cry! The guilt I felt was way more intense than x1000 gravity. I just wanted to find a big rock in the middle of nowhere and crawl under it and die!

"Wow, she's really fast!" "Look, her face is redder than a tomato!" "Sora got beat up by a girl!" "Is he really an Inuzuka?" "He's so weak!" "What a Crybaby!" "Loser!" The kids just kept throwing insult after insult at Sora, causing him to cry even harder.

Sensei quickly got fed up with this and released a wave of killing intent. Everyone immediately closed their mouths and looked at sensei with fear in their eyes.

"Shut up! There are classes currently going on right now and they can probably hear how loud your being. As inspiring shinobi in training, I expect you all to act in a professional manner. I don't give a shit on how you act when out of class, but once you get here you will give your upmost respect to me and all of your peers. Childish nonsense like name calling, bullying, and other such nonsense will be severely punished. You are here for one reason only and that is to become the future defenders of this great village."

The killing intent vanished and everyone sighed in relief. "Anyways, the winner of the match is Sam Son. Choza, would you please escort Sora to the Nurse's office."

"Yes sensei" Choza saluted and helped Sora to his feet and guided him to the nurse.

Sensei turned to me and gave me an appraising look, "good job Sam, you were able to outsmart your opponent and defeated him by utilizing his own strength against him. Class, let this be an important lesson to you. Charging head first into battle will only result in you getting hurt, or possibly killed. You have to maintain a level head in the heat of battle and carefully examine your opponents for any sign of weakness. Once you know their weaknesses defeating them will be a much easier task, but make sure to never let your guard down. Always assume they have a hidden ace under there sleeve so be prepared for anything."

Everyone nodded at this and Sensei smiled. "Moving on, the next fight will be Aio Hyuga vs Ichiru Yamanka"

Seeing the attention averted from me I quietly walked to an unoccupied tree and hid behind it. All I could do was silently pray that the poor boy was alright. Even though his only physical injury was a broken nose his reputation and pride were in tatters.

It is well known that most clan kids receive advanced training before joining the academy and there's also the fact that Inuzuka's are one of the most prideful clans in the village. So, for a male Inuzuka with years of prior training to be totally outclassed by a weak looking orphan girl, well that seems pretty pathetic. It won't matter if everyone knew I was a prodigy, his clan will start looking down on him.

Another thing that might make matters even worse was my current reputation.

A few years back in the orphanage I established a reputation for being a meek soft-spoken girl. This happened as a result of my poor social skills and introverted lifestyle. I preferred to be left alone so I could focus all of my time on training my body to its limit. Playing games and socializing with a bunch of children was something I didn't allow myself to do.

It's not that I hated kids or anything like that but it was very nerve-wracking to be around them. The orphanage was in a constant supply of germ infested children. I couldn't stand being around them so I would just mumble a quick excuse before running away.

I didn't want to come off as rude but I couldn't risk catching a sickness from one of them. It would seriously set back my training again.

Senzu beans are only capable of healing physical injuries that happen unnaturally, not illnesses. I tried using one when I caught a cold but nothing changed. I stayed sick and was unable to train for a whole week.

After that I pretended to be the meek girl that everyone thought I was and continued to use it to my advantage.

With a reputation like this I didn't have to worry about bunch people coming up to me and bugging me.

But now that I defeated a clan kid people will start approaching me and asking questions that I prefer go unanswered.

I peeked my head out from behind my tree to watch the fight and sensei immediately spotted me and smirked, before turning his attention back to the spar.

I know I just opened a whole new can of warms.

Sensie saw my speed so he knows that I'm faster than your average academy student. He'll probably start putting me up against the other clan kids in order to see if I actually was a prodigy or if I was just fast and nothing too special. Once its proven that I'm a budding prodigy he will tell the Hokage and I'll be put under tight scrutiny.

A lot of expectations are placed on prodigies, especially when war can break out at any moment. Prodigies are practically the celebrities of the shinobi world. They are the center of attention off and on the battlefield. Being expected to take on multiple opponents alone and coming out on top without a single scratch.

They are so highly valued that people are willing to do anything to get their hands on them. Enemy villages will go to any extremes in order to kill, capture, or even turn them into a breeding stock.

This made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it. If I'm not careful enough any of those horrible things could happen to me.

"Hey, are you ok!"

Startled by the sudden voice I clung to the tree I was leaning on with a Ki enhanced grip and "BOOM!'

The tree exploded in a shower of bark and fell down with a loud thud.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the fallen tree with wide-eyes. Sensei appeared in front of me looking panicked, "are you guys alright, what happened!"

Other shinobi appeared out of nowhere and formed a circle around the kids, wearily inspected the surroundings in case an enemy was nearby.

'SHIT, WHAT DO I DO!' This was the worst possible way to expose my true power. I can't believe I let a little girl's voice scare me into destroying a tree. "U-Uh, w-well- "

Before I could make up an excuse the person next to me, who I now recognized as Miaki Sarutobi, interrupted me and spoke. "Sensei it was Sam, but it wasn't on purpose. I startled her and she just hugged the tree and it exploded, it was so awesome! Hey Sam, how did you do that anyway?"

Sensei crossed his arms and looked at me curiously, "is this true, did you cause the tree to explode?"

The surrounding shinobi stared at me intensely and I shuddered. "I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I d-didn't m-mean to" I looked at the ground and my face flushed red in embarrassment. I started shaking like a leaf and barely keep from hyperventilating.

Sensei released a sighed, "Calm down, you're not in any trouble. I can tell from your expression that it was a complete accident, but I'm just baffled at how you did it. The First Hokage grew all the trees of the academy himself making them 10 times sturdier than your average tree, but somehow by complete accident you broke it. I didn't hear the hiss of a paper bomb nor did I sense any chakra residue in the air, meaning that no jutsu were used. Miaki says the you hugged the tree which resulted in it exploding, so that only leaves brute force."

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"She's really strong!" "a mini-Tsunade!" "does she have a bloodline?" "is she really just 8 years old?" "She has to be a prodigy!" "No wonder why Sora lost!"

'This is terrible! If rumors like these get out I can expect to be targeted by enemy villages along with kidnap attempts from Orochimaru and Danzo!"

Sensei saw how uncomfortable I was and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Class is dismissed for the day, I have to take Sam to see the Hokage. Make sure to use this extra time I'm giving you to study and train, no slacking off." The class nodded and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to shunshin us to the Hokage tower, brace yourself." Listening to him I closed my eyes and we disappeared in a swirl of leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dragon ball z/super**

 **Chapter 3**

When we arrived at the Hokage tower I was told to wait in the lobby while sensei informed the Hokage about the incident. I was half tempted to run away but I resisted the urge and forced myself to calm down. I picked a spot in the corner of the room and picked up a magazine to hide my face.

I used this time to come to terms with what had just transpired. My lack of self-awareness caused my strength to be exposed and put me in the spotlight. With how fast rumors spread I wouldn't be surprised if the whole village already heard about it.

'Well, at least I'll never have to spar with the kids at the academy again.'

With my show of power sensei wouldn't allow me to spar with one of the kids. He would be too scared of me accidently killing one of them, any sane person would. I am physically a child so people will not trust in my ability to hold back. I wouldn't be surprised if I was taken out of the academy altogether.

"Sam Son, follow me, Hokage's orders." I flinched at the unexpected voice and shakily put down the magazine. I almost pissed my pants once I come face to face with the mask of an intimidating ANBU. 'Dam! This is the second time someone surprised me today, I really need to more aware of my surroundings.'

"O-Ok" I got up and followed the scary Anbu outside. Once outside he put his hand on my shoulder and used shunshin. When we came to a stop we were in a training ground.

Hokage's (Hiruzen Sarutobi) POV

"Preposterous!" while it is plausible that the girl is a prodigy surely, he is exaggerating quite a bit. I mean, how can he expect me to believe than an eight-year-old girl possesses strength comparable to Tsunade! Tsunade didn't even start developing her super strength until she was 14 years old, but somehow an orphan girl who just joined the academy was capable of destroying a tree with pure physical strength! This has to be a joke!

"Hokage-sama, I can understand why your hesitant to believe me. How about seeing it for yourself, get her to destroy another tree or have her spar someone."

This made me pause and think, 'he seems very serious about this, well there's no harm in testing her. If by some miracle she did have super strength that would be fantastic. But when its proven that she doesn't have Tsunade's monstrous strength he will leave me alone and I can get back to doing my boring paperwork.'

"Fine, I'll test her" I snapped my fingers and an ANBU appeared. "Wolf, take Sam to training ground 8 and gauge her abilities. Do whatever you think is best, just make sure not to kill her."

"Hia Hokage-sama" Wolf bowed before disappearing.

I open the desk drawer and pulled out my crystal ball. I went through the necessary hand signs and zeroed in on Wolf, projecting his movements on the crystal ball.

"Um Hokage-sama, isn't an ANBU a little too much. Sam is a little skittish so an ANBU would terrify her, how about using a chunin or jounin."

"No, if she wants to become a ninja she has to overcome obstacles such as fear, besides, Wolf is the best of the best. If she is as strong as you claim Wolf will be able to take what she dishes out without much of a problem."

I turned my attention to the crystal ball and wait patiently for them to arrive at the training ground. I offered Kaname-san a seat and he accepted. I observed the girl's reaction to meeting my Anbu and frowned.

'He wasn't joking when he said she was skittish, it just makes all this nonsense even more unbelievable. Though I do find it particularly strange for a girl her age to be that physically fit. There is no visible body fat whatsoever, just pure lean muscle. She's definitely takes her training seriously, probably even more so than most freshly graduated genin. It makes it easy to accept the idea of her being a prodigy like Minato-kun but I completely reject the idea of her being anywhere near Tsunade's level.'

"Oh, it looks like it's about to start, lets watch" I enlarge the image and leaned back in my chair. 'I hope he doesn't hurt her too much.'

Sam's POV

Why are we at the training grounds, wasn't I suppose to meet the Hokage or something? Wait, was I brought here to fight someone, that's the only logical reason to bring me here. When I opened my mouth to ask what was going on the Anbu flared killing intent and sent a fast punch to my face.

I instinctively brought my hand up and caught his fist, pushing me back a few feet.

"W-Why are you attacking me!"

"Come at me with the intent to kill. If I see you holding back even a little I will kill you where you stand."

With that said he disappeared and I got into Goku's fighting stance, trying to sense his location with my Ki.

'This day just keeps getting worse and worse. There's no possible way for me to beat him, not without using Ki blast or revealing super saiyan. I have no experience fighting a real ninja, much less an Anbu. My best bet is to rely on my saiyan instincts and physical strength.'

I sensed his presence behind me and surprised him with a backwards kick. "UGH" he let out a pained grunt before grabbing my leg and threw me towards a tree. I tried righting myself in the air without flying and failed miserably "AHH!

"Crack!" I crashed through the tree, snapping it in half. 'Ouchy! How can he do this to me, an eight-year-old!' I quickly assessed myself and found no visible injuries, 'Wow, this saiyan body sure is amazing. If I was a human I would be dead, or at least very injured.'

I jumped to the side to dodge a kunia and received a hard punch to the stomach, knocking the air out of me. "You are quite durable for a little girl, strong too. You cracked one of my ribs with that kick, I'll have to be careful not to get hit. Now that I know you can handle a beating lets increase the difficulty."

He disappeared in a burst of threw a barrage of punches at me. I blocked as many punches as I could but most ended up getting through my guard.

"ACK!" Every punch that landed felt like being hit by a sledge hammer.

'I can't believe I'm losing so badly. If I can't even put up a good fight with a small fry Anbu how can I expect to win against Kaguya. You know what, screw it! I don't care about hiding my powers anymore! If I want to get stronger I have to stop hiding and face things head on. I am now a member of the saiyan race, I should be proud of my power, not hide it.

Who cares if Orochimaru, Danzo, and other future enemies learn about my power. All I have to do is train so hard that they'll be unable to touch me.'

"HAAA!" I flared my Ki, blowing him away.

"What is this!" I ignored him and charged, throwing rapid Ki infused punches at him. Even though he was on the defensive he was still blocking them pretty easily. One of my punches finally connected with his mask, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke and a shattered log was in his place.

I grit my teeth in anger. 'How can he still block my punches like nothing! He's still holding back, fine! If my base form isn't enough to make him get serous super saiyan certainly will.

"HAAA!" My hair spiked up and turned yellow.

I flared my power, cratering the ground and uprooting nearby trees. I cracked my knuckles and smirked. 'This should be a piece of cake now.'

I rushed towards him at incredible speeds and kicked him right in the chest. Once again, he burst into pieces of wood. "Dammit!" I block a kick from the side and send a powerful jab to his chest. He dodged and kneed me in the stomach, causing me to cough up blood.

'Why can't I hit him! I'm a super saiyan and he's just a regular Anbu. I trained under multiple times earth gravity for years and yet I'm completely outclassed.'

"That's enough!" he put me in a full nelson and I struggled to break free. The loss of air caused me to revert back to normal and I slowly began to lose consciousness. All I could do was mentally berate myself for being so weak. 'At this rate, I'll never be strong enough to defeat Kaguya! I need to train harder!' Those were my final thoughts before I lost consciousness.

Wolf's POV

'Amazing! How can such a tiny girl hold so much power!'

When I came here I expected her to be genin level at most. From my short interaction with her she didn't seem like much. While she was more physically fit than most kids her age she acted more like a scared civilian than a competent shinobi, so I let my guard down. Worst mistake I ever made! The power behind her blows were insane, her sensei wasn't exaggerating at all!

When I intentionally let her hit me I didn't even expect a bruise, much less a broken rib. So, when she surprised me with a hard kick to the chest I wasn't prepared to feel so much pain. This caused me to act on instinct and I reflexively grabbed her leg and threw her into a tree.

I cringed in horror once I saw her crash through the tree! I almost started crying, I killed a child! How could I face my family after this! What would I tell the Hokage! He is watching right now and was probably thinking of executing me.

My worries were quickly washed away once I saw her stand up! What made things even more amazing was that she had no injuries at all! she must have a body based bloodline, there's no other explanation for it!

Most people don't come out unscathed when there thrown through solid objects like trees, especially when there just kids. They usually go splat once they make contact. I've only seen experienced ninja survive being tossed through tress, but they always come out with injuries like broken bones or internal bleeding.

I snapped myself out of my funk and attacked her. She skillfully dodged the kunai I threw but was unable to avoid a punch to the stomach.

"You are quite durable for a little girl, strong too. You cracked one of my ribs with that kick, I'll have to be careful not to get hit. Now that I know you can handle a beating lets increase the difficulty."

Increasing my speed to high chunin level I sent a barrage of punches at her, knowing that she could handle it. She was able to block some of them but most of my punches went through.

'Wow she's adapting to chunin level speed.' As time passed I could see her slowly catch up to my pace, blocking more and more of my punches. I saw the frustrated look on her face and smiled behind my mask. 'This is good enough for now, I bett-'

"HAAA!" Sam yelled and released a wave of energy, blowing me back a couple feet. I quickly regained my balance and stared bug-eyed at the white energy surrounding her. That is definitely not chakra, it looks and feels way to alien be chakra. Is this a new bloodline, I have never seen anything like this before?

"What is this!" She ignored me and charged at low-jounin speeds! She started throwing punches coated with that strange energy and never let up. I had to reinforced my arms with chakra to lessen the damage, but the punches still hurt quite a bit. One of the punches got through my guard and I was forced to kawarmi. I was glad that I did that because the log I replaced with shatter into millions of pieces.

"HAAA!" I watched as the area around Same exploded in a bright flash. The ground cratered and shook and the wind lashed out at everything around her, uprooting trees. Sam's muscles bulged slightly and the strange energy around her turned yellow. Her straight black hair spiked up and became yellow, while her coal black eyes turned blue.

She was quite a sight to behold. She was a completely different person than she was before. Long gone was that shy black-haired girl who looked scared of her own shadow. Standing here was a blond haired blue-eyed girl with a cocky smirk on her face.

The energy she emitted was enormous, the only thing I could compare it to is opening four or more of the eight chakra gates. 'If she keeps increasing her power like this the barrier seals will fail.'

Even though all the training fields have barrier seals around them they weren't built to withstand anything kage level or higher. These seals were made in order to prevent sounds from echoing outside the training grounds and also withstand A-rank ninjutsu. If those seals break even the civilians will feel her oppressing power and start to panic. I have to end this now.

"Tha-"

Before I could tell her to stop she appeared before me in a flash and kicked at my chest. I kawiarmied to her side and sent a full powered kick, but she easily blocked it with one hand and threw a powerful punch.

I could tell that the power of the punch was too great to block so my only option was to dodge. I barely managed to dodge it in time and kneed her in the stomach. I immediately put her in a full nelson, "that's enough!" she didn't listen to me and kept struggling.

I strained to hold her down for another minute or two until she finally reverted back to normal and fell unconscious.

I picked her up princess style and stared at her unconscious form.

'What power! Only eight years old and she already contains more power than most can dream of. In that golden form her speed increased to high jounin and her power was around kage level. I didn't know how much her physical strength must have increased with the transformation but I'm pretty sure that it would be enough to incapacitate me.

With proper guidance, I can see her becoming an elite jounin, maybe even the future Hokage. All she really needs to work on is fixing her taijutsu and learning to control her emotions better.'

I shunshin to the hospital and hand her to a nurse. I leave before she could question me and headed towards the Hokage Tower.

'I hope the Hokage lets me take part in her development. With her limitless potential, she can't be put on an ordinary genin team and be trained by any average jounin. Just like that other prodigy Minato she needs the full attention of an elite jounin like me or one of the other two Sanin. Anything less would terminal to her overall growth.

Sam's POV

"Ugh!" the first thing I woke up to was a pleasant sensation on my sore neck. Once the sensation went away I slowly sat up and looked at my surrounding. 'This is definitely a hospital.' The room is super cold and the walls were painted plain white. The wonderful sensation that made my neck feel better was most likely a medical ninjutsu.

"Oh, you're awake"

I looked up at the person who's was speaking to me and almost gasped. The nurse who healed my neck was none other than Tsunade Senju. 'Wow, so this is the famous Tsunade Senju. I never thought I would have the honor of meeting her in person.'

"You took quite a beating there, let me finish healing you." She put her glowing green hands over my bruised stomach, making the pain fade until it was completely gone.

I got off my bed and bowed, "T-Thank you for healing me."

With that said I walked towards the exit but Tsunade appeared before me and slammed the door shut.

"Where do you think you're going! I didn't dismiss you yet!" She picked me up by the back of my shirt and dropped me on the bed, glaring at me.

"I-I'm s-sorry" I blushed in embarrassment and bowed my head. 'I should've known that trying to escape from the hospital was a bad idea.' Tsunade is well-known for being super strict when it came to a patient's health.

Currently there was a rumor going around saying that when she caught injured ninja trying to flee the hospital without her permission she would place them into a medically induced coma. Even though I didn't believe that rumor I knew that nothing good would come of pissing off Tsunade. It would be in my best interest to stay put and wait until she gives me permission to leave.

She smiled at me with amusement in her eyes and chuckled, "Apology accepted, now stay put while I finish examining you!"

She checked me over for any more injuries and found a couple of nasty looking bruises on my arms. She was halfway done healing them when the Hokage walked in. He looked way younger than in the anime, around 40 years old. He had brown hair with only a few strands of gray and his face was less wrinkly.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm here to give this to Sam-chan"

He pulled out a headband from his robe and handed it to me.

"H-Hokage-sama, a-are you serious, b-but I-I lost, badly." I looked down at my lap and clenched my fist. 'I don't want to graduate yet, I'm still not strong enough!'

"Sam-chan, you fought against an Anbu Captain, I never expected you to win. He has decades of experience over you. I just wanted to see is if you were as powerful as your sensei boasted. And let me tell you, you surpassed my expectations by a wide margin.

"What! You forced her to fight an Anbu Captain! What the hell is wrong with you! Did you see the condition she was in!" She grabbed him by the collar of his robe and violently shook him.

"W-wait, I had to do it. If you want to take out your anger on anyone it should be Wolf. I never told him to be so rough with her, I just told him to test her abilities."

"Oh, I definitely will, and when I'm done with him I'm coming after you."

She let go of his collar and sent him a nasty look, promising pain. She then returned back to healing me and the Hokage tried to regain his composure.

"A-anyways, what was that energy you used. I know it's not chakra, I had a Hyuga use byakugan on you when you were asleep but he couldn't find your chakra pathways, not even a single chakra node. What he did find however was a big pool of energy at the center of your chest.

The only different type of energy I've seen in my whole life is Chi. Most people stopped learning Chi because it is thought to be a weaker and less useful version of chakra. The only known people who to still practice it today are the fire temple monks. I know that it's not that either so I'm completely baffled. It feels strangely familiar but I can't really tell what it is, can you please tell me what it is."

Even though he asked nicely I could tell he wouldn't let me go without an answer.

"U-Um I think its Ki."

"Ki, as in the physical half of chakra."

I nervously nodded, "Y-yah, my power is mainly used to increase my physical capabilities."

He rubbed his chin, "Ok, so you have bloodline that only allows you to use physical energy. This is quite interesting. Even though its only half of what makes up chakra it still gave you the ability to fight on par with an Anbu. Tell me, what are the other things you can do with Ki. What was that golden transformation, it destroyed your surroundings and your speed and power increased dramatically."

'Shit, even though I don't want to hide my powers anymore it doesn't mean that I want to reveal all my secrets.' I need to keep some things hidden no matter what. I don't know if a white or black Zetsu is sneaking around Konoha.

For all I know there could be a few Zetsu hiding in the village, or even right here in the hospital. It could be hiding under the floor, in the wall, or even disguised as a nurse or a patient. The last thing I want to do is inform him and Madara about my abilities. If they learn about my abilities too soon they will come up with countermeasures against me and kill me before Kaguya is revived.

I better be careful with what I say. I have to make up a good enough explanation that will appease his curiosity while not giving away any vital information.

"T-That transformation is called Super Sayian. It increases my speed, power, and strength multiple times. I can use Ki to make clones but that's all I can do with it right now. I haven't had much time to experiment with it because I mainly focused on physical training and studying."

"Super Saiyan, that's an interesting nam-."

He was cut off by an Anbu with a cat mask appearing.

"Hokage-sama, the council called for an emergency meeting"

The Hokage reached into his robe and handed me a key, an envelope and a paper.

"Now that you're a genin you will live in your own apartment. I took the liberty of having someone move your possessions from the orphanage to your new home. The paper I handed you has the directions to your new home as well as a list of all the things you need to buy. The envelope contains the money to pay for the things written on the list, you can keep the change. I got to go now, I'll send someone to pick you up tomorrow."

He left in a puff of smoke and I sighed, 'thank god, I thought he would never leave.' I turned my head when I felt Tsunade rub something on my arm and jumped up when I saw her holding a sharp needle.

I tried to run away but she grabbed me and stuck the needle in my arm "Sorry, its protocol to take a blood sample from all patients, including those with bloodlines." She sealed the needle filled with my blood in a scroll and put it in her pocket.

"Don't worry, it's only a one-time thing. We do this to determine which blood type you have in case you're ever in need of a blood transfusion. Once we determine your blood type we will destroy your blood sample."

I nodded and she pushed me out the door.

"Your all healed now, and my shift just ended."

She closed the door and walked down the hallway.

I took a deep breath and sighed, 'hopefully she keeps her word and destroys my blood sample. I don't want anyone to get their hands on my Dna, especially Orochimaru.

I wrapped the headband on my neck and followed the directions on the paper. When I walked down the street people immediately noticed my headband and started talking excitedly.

"The rumors are true!" "Another child prodigy!" "isn't she too young!" I blushed in embarrassment at all the attention I was receiving and walked faster.

When I arrived at my apartment I used my Ki to sense if anyone was nearby. Once I knew I was completely alone I teleported to my Hyperbolic Time Chamber and started stretching.

I felt something tap my shoulder and I froze. 'What was that' I turned around and nobody was there. 'It must have been my imagination.'

"Hi" a cheerful female voice rang in my ear.

I jumped in the air and threw a Ki blast, hitting nothing. "Who's there!"

"That was rude, I just wanted to say hi." the cheerful voice came from behind me.

I turned around with another Ki blast in my hand and froze in shock at what I saw.

"Wha-!"

Floating in front of me was a girl, but not just any girl, an angel. It wasn't the stereotypical white winged angel you hear about in the bible. No, it was a blue one from Dragon Ball Super!

She looked to be around my physical age, being a couple inches taller. She had her hair in a single braided ponytail, the typical light blue skin and a halo around her neck. I can't recall what her name was but I do remember that she was the angel of that pink elephant god.

I started trembling when I realized what I've done. I attacked an angel! Angels are way stronger than a god of destruction and I just attacked one!

I dropped to my knees and bowed, "I'm so sorry, please don't kill me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dragon ball z/super**

 **Chapter 4**

A couple seconds pass before she broke the silence.

"Hahaha!" she laughed hysterically and wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Why would I kill you, I'm your new guardian angel after all."

"What!" I jumped up and looked at her in confusion.

'Why would I get a guardian angel, especial one from the Dragon Ball Universe. Weren't they specifically made to serve gods of destruction in Zeno's Multiverse. I'm in the Naruto universe, there shouldn't be anything related to Dragon Ball here, well besides me of course.

"My name is Cus and I hope we can have lots of fun together!" She gave me a megawatt smile and bowed.

"Um, it's very nice to meet you, but why do I have a guardian angel. I'm not even a god yet and I might die before I become one."

"Hahaha that's funny, there's no way you aren't becoming a god." She just waved off my concern like it was a joke.

"How can you be so sure. I have to beat Kaguya in order to become a god and that won't be a simple task."

She gave me a blank stare and deadpanned.

"All you need to do is go Super Saiyan and destroy her with a Ki blast. It should be a piece of cake, nothing to really worry about."

"B-But there's still a huge possibility that I'll die! I used Super Saiyan against an Anbu and was completely outclassed. If I can't even beat an Anbu how can you expect me to fight against someone of her caliber and not even consider the slightest possibility that I can die!"

She sighed in exasperation.

"You would have stood a better chance if you had keep your emotions in check and had attacked him with an actual plan in mind. But no, you decided to charge at him like a bull on steroids and made all of your attacks way too predictable. The only reason you were able to touch him in the first place was because he held back and greatly underestimated you."

I looked down in embarrassment. 'I should've known better than to openly attack a ninja, I'm so stupid.'

"Don't feel too bad, if anything you did a pretty impressive job getting as strong as you are now. Even without any proper guidance you managed to break through your limits and become a Super Saiyan. Seeing you accomplish so much with just hard work and dedication was nothing short of inspiring. I knew I couldn't sit back and let all that potential go to waste so I came here fully prepared to train you.

From my observation, the main thing we have to work on is finding you a suitable fighting style and mastering you Super Saiyan transformation. Once you do that nobody in this universe will ever stand a chance against you, not even Kaguya."

I felt as if a ton of weight was lifted off my shoulders.

Even though I'm still scared at the prospect of fighting Kaguya it greatly comforted me to know that someone of her stature believed in me. With her help, I know I will achieve a level of power far greater than I could ever hope to achieve on my own.

"Thanks, I needed that."

She giggled, "Your welcome, now tell me what was the last thing you remembered watching in Dragon Ball Super. I know that you watched it because you never would have wished to become a saiyan otherwise. Oh, and if you're wondering how your original world knew about us it is because of Whis. He granted the mortal named Akira Toriyama an edited version of his memories on specific events that transpired in Universe 7. The rest of us angels did the same thing with our respective universes on different earths but none were as popular."

"The last thing I saw was an Ultra Instinct Goku knocking Kefla out of the tournament."

'I wouldn't mind seeing the alternate versions of Dragon Ball. Though I would like to finish watching the one I originally grew up with first. She said she is my angel right, so maybe I can convince her to get me a DVD of all the episodes I missed.'

She suddenly frowned and gained a serious expression

"the reason why I'm asking you this is because something terrible happened at the end of the Tournament of Power."

This put me on edge. What could have possible happened in the tournament of Power. I know that the losing Universes got erased but what could make things even worse than they already were.

"After Universe 11 won the tournament Jiren made a wish on the Super Dragon Balls that ended up destroying all of the gods and their Universes. This is including his own as well as the ones that weren't even participating in the tournament.

My eyes bulged and I stared at her in disbelief.

"W-What, why did he do that?" I thought Jiren was a good guy. Why would he wish for the destruction of his own Universe? He was a pride trooper, weren't they all about peace and justice.

She gave me a grim smile.

"He didn't mean for this to happen. He actually wished for all evil to be erased from the multiverse."

'How did that cause the destruction of his Universe?' It sounded like a perfectly noble wish to me. With no evil around there would be no more wars and pointless murder, just everlasting peace.

"The wish did destroy all evil like he originally planned, but because he wasn't specific in how he wanted it accomplished things took a turn for the worst. In order to grant his wish, the super dragon decided the best way to rid the multiverse of evil would be to erase everything. With all the mortals and gods gone there would be no conceivable way for evil acts to be committed. The only ones exempted from this wish was us angels and Omni-King Zeno."

"Wow" only one wish and an entire multiverse was destroyed.

"The grand priest sent us all on a mission to find special individuals with the potential to become the new gods of destruction. Seeing as to how powerful those saiyan got in the tournament I knew I had to have you. With your saiyan heritage you literally have no limits. Once you complete your task here in this universe I will take you to Omni-King Zeno and make you the god of destruction of a newly created universe."

"W-Wait, I don't think I'm the right person for the job, pick someone else!" I don't want to be a god of destruction. While the power it will grant me is very tempting I don't want to be responsible for destroying planets and killing trillions of people.

She shook her head and frowned.

"I already told the grand priest that I picked you and he informed Omni-King Zeno. Omni-King Zeno was delighted to hear that there is another saiyan around and is excitingly awaiting your arrival. Ever since Goku was erased he's been a little down. His counterpart was also taken back to the future by the Grand priest's counterpart so now he's a little lonely. If he hears that you refused to become one of his god of destruction he will be devastated. If that happens the other angels will take offense to this and come after you with a vengeance. This means that you have to become the new god of destruction, it won't be pretty otherwise."

I froze in place and trembled.

I had to pick between becoming a god and killing trillions of people or refuse and get obliterated. While both were equally terrible choices I would have to choose becoming a god of destruction. It might make me a bad person but I valued my life way more than others.

I forced myself to stop shaking and told her my decision.

"O-Ok, I'll become a god of destruction"

She smiled and hugged me.

"This is great, I knew I made the right choice. Now let's get started"

She pointer her staff at me and my arm and leg bracers started glowed blue for a moment before returning back to normal.

"Wha-"

She snapped her fingers the gravity around me suddenly increased.

I wasn't prepared for the extra pressure so I proceeded to faceplant into the ground, breaking my nose.

"As your new sensei, I cannot in good conscious allow you to continue as you are now. You need a harsher training regimen in order to grow stronger. From this day forward you will stay here in the time chamber for an entire week and train for 14 hours a day. In the real world, you will come here every single day, no excuses. If you are not on a mission you will train with your assigned sensei or train by yourself. You are not allowed any rest unless I give you a break or during breakfast, lunch and dinner. You will follow all my instructions without complaint or there will be severe consequences, am I clear."

I pushed myself up on my knees and nodded, holding my bloody nose.

"Yes Sensei, loud and clear."

I summoned a senzu bean and swallowed it, healing my nose instantly.

"Good, and another thing, no more using senzu beans."

"What, bu-"

I was interrupted by another increase in gravity but this time I caught myself before my face could hit the ground.

"This is another reason why you're not as strong as you should be. Eating a senzu bean for every little injury is detrimental to your overall growth. You have to allow yourself to heal naturally in order to receive the full benefit of your training. The only time I will permit you to use them is if you are about to die."

'What did I get myself into!'

"Enough laying around, get up and start running! If I see you slacking off I'll increase the gravity 20x."

'No way, that'll kill me for sure!'

I forced myself onto my feet and started running as fast as I can. At first it wasn't that difficult but as more time progressed it got harder to breath and my legs started feeling heavier. Just as I began slowing down a rock came out of nowhere and sliced across my cheek.

"Owe!" I stopped running and cradled my throbbing cheek. 'did she seriously throw a rock at me.' While the cut wasn't that deep it still enough to draw blood and boy did it sting.

I glanced in her direction only to see another rock sailing towards me. I jumped to the side to dodge it but I still got nicked on my right shoulder.

In a flash Cus was in front of me and flicked me on the head with a finger.

The force behind her flick sent flying miles back and my head felt like it was going to explode. I use my Ki to slow down my decent before coming to a complete stop and landing safely on my feet.

She appeared in front me and glared.

"I didn't say you can slow down! You will run at full speed until I tell you to stop!"

She pointed her staff at me and the gravity increased again!

I stumble but quickly regained my balance and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry!"

She swung her staff at my legs and I fell to the ground.

"I don't want some lousy apology! I want you to stop slacking off and give it everything you got! The more you slack off the harder it's going to get! Now shut up and give me 10,000 pushups!"

'She's insane, there's no way I can do that many!' I wanted to tell her this but I knew that I would just end up screwing myself over so I decided to keep my mouth shut and do as I was told.

 **Time skip**

It has been a week since Cus took me on as her disciple and I couldn't be any happier.

The only grievance I have towards her is that she is a little too brutal when it comes to training. Her training methods proved to be both physically and mentally exhausting. Every day after practice my body would be too sore to move and every little movement felt like I was getting stabbed.

No day would pass by without me received multiple broken bones, cuts, and bruises. She abused my Zenkai boost to its maximum limits and made the whole ordeal as painful as possible. She would only heal me when I was on the brink of death but once I was healed she would resume beating me until she had to heal me again. It was a vicious cycle that never stopped.

I know that she put me through this hell for my own good but that didn't stop me from breaking down and crying like a baby.

Other than that, she was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

When I was not training She would provide me with piles of delicious food to eat. Since I was no longer allowed to use Senzu beans I needed to eat a lot more in order to provide my body the nutrients it needed to function. I actually cried tears of joy when she first did this and actually hugged her.

She was stunned by my sudden display of affection for a moment before she decided to return the gesture and hugged me back.

When I realized what I had done I quickly apologized but she waved it off, saying that as her friend it was ok.

After eating every last bit of food Cus created a small cozy house for us to stay in.

I was not allowed to leave the dimension until the week was over so the only thing I could do to relieve my boredom was converse with Cus or got to sleep.

"Your time here is up. Return to the real world and make sure to buy everything on the list that the Hokage gave you. Your first day of being a ninja is tomorrow so I'll give you the rest of the day to relax and mentally prepare yourself."

I nodded and smiled at her.

"thanks for reminding me, I completely forgot about it."

"Your welcome, now remember that even if I won't be there with you physically I will be watching your every movement, so stay vigilant."

Even though I know she means well the thought of her actually monitoring everything I do creeped me out a lot.

"Um yah, I'll make sure not to disappoint you."

With that said I teleported from the time chamber back at my apartment.

I grabbed the list and money from the table and went to the ninja store to purchase the supplies. I wanted to avoid talking as much as possible so I just handed the cashier the list. I could tell the cashier was reluctant to sell an eight-year-old girl such dangerous weapons but once he noticed the headband he kept silent and brought up my purchases. The things I ended up buying consisted of a weapon pouch, dozens of senbon, kunais and shuriken, 10 paper bombs, maps, books on antinomy and poisons, and lastly dozens of ration bars.

After making my purchases I made my way home and was surprised to see Cus in the kitchen eating.

"Hey, I just finished making sure that your fridge and pantry is fully stocked. It has been modified to always replenish itself with a variety of different foods, so enjoy. Well I got to get going now, I'll resume your training in the morning at 5:30 am so you better get a good night's rest." With that said she disappeared in a blue Flash.

My stomach growled and I immediately ran to the fridge, praying that what she said was true. Since I stopped eating senzu beans I was in a constant state of hunger. Even after eating piles of food I would only be satisfied for an hour at most before becoming hungry again.

I opened the fridge and saw all types of delicious food there and mentally thanked Cus for her generosity and started pigging out.

After eating my fill, I took a quick shower and read a chapter of the antinomy book.

Even though I was ecstatic with my current growth I immediately realized a huge problem. My strength was increasing at frightening speeds and I needed to learn how to hold back. After a certain point in time I will become too strong even in my base form and things will start to get messy.

I needed to learn enough about antinomy so I can learn how to incapacitate my enemies without causing any lethal harm.

It would take decades of training for me to learn how to control my physical strength so my only option is to use weapons. Kunai, swords and shuriken were made specifically for killing so I'm going to avoid using any of those. Senbons seems to be the best and only option. They were rarely used to kill as it required I hit specific points in the body in order to do so. The main purpose of the senbon was to immobilize enemies and it can even be used for healing purposes.

"Maybe I can get my jounin sensei to teach me how to use them." I looked at me clock and saw that it was already 11:00pm.

"I better get to bed. I have to wake up early in the morning and I don't want to risk making Cus-sensei angry." I shuddered at the thought of receiving another one of her punishments. It made my body hurt just thinking about it. I put my book on the nightstand and set the alarm for 5:00 am and went straight to bed.

 **Morning**

I woke up to sound of the alarm and hopped out of bed. I quickly got dressed and ran to the kitchen to eat as much as I could.

As I was about to take another bite out of my turkey sandwich Cus appeared in front of me and smacked it right out of my hands. She raised her staff and teleported us back to the house in the time chamber.

"Before we begin training I want you to know that there are going to be a couple of changes to your training scheduled. First is that instead of staying here for seven days you will be in here for ten."

"W-What, why!" I barely survived staying in here for seven days and now I had to stay here an extra three days!

"Don't worry, for these three extra days you will do little to no physical training. We will use this time to memorize all the rules and duties that come with being a god of destruction. I will also be teaching you other important subjects such as math, science, languages, history and etiquette. I want my god of destruction to be both intelligent and strong, not just another mindless brute who only knows how to destroy."

'No!' When I came here the only thing I expected to learn was how to kick ass in order to save the world. No one ever said anything about any actual studying.

She grabbed my hand and lead me to a room that I never noticed before. The door automatically slipped open and my jaw dropped at what I saw.

Instead of being a normal sized room like the rest of the house it was enormous. If I had to take a guess the size of this place is at least 2 times bigger than a football stadium.

This room was definitely a library. There were rows upon rows of books, with the height of the shelves reaching that of a 7-story building. If I had to take an educated guess I would say that there were hundreds of thousands, perhaps even millions of books here.

"This is where I will teach you, take a seat so we can start."

She sat me down at a lone desk in the center of the room and conjured a holographic chalkboard.

"Before we begin I want you to put on these on." She handed me what appeared to be green Potara earrings.

'Hell yah! I actually get to wear authentic Potara earrings!'

Not wasting anymore time I clipped them on my ears and bit my lip to stop myself from giggling like a school girl.

Suddenly the Potara glowed a bright green energy. I felt the earrings pinch painfully through my ears, piercing them.

When the Potara earrings stopped glowing I tried to take them off but only ended up hurting my ears.

"The Potara earrings are to never leave your ears. I will only allow you to take them off once you become a full-fledged god."

"Bu-" I received an electrical shock from my earrings and gasped in pain.

"As you can see I made a few modifications to these Potara earrings. What you just felt was the punishment feature. I installed a punishment function that flares up your pain receptors whenever I feel that you are slacking off or misbehaving. I can activate it with a single thought and decide how painful it will be. The reason why I did this is so I can punish you without actually inflicting any physical harm on your person."

I glared at her but she just ignored it and looked at me.

 _"_ _Another feature is that you can mentally communicate with me from wherever you are."_

I jumped in surprise when I heard her voice echo through my head. Her lips didn't move at all so I know it had to be telepathic.

"I also installed a language learning feature that teaches you different languages while you are sleeping. While Japanese is one of the most prominent languages in Zeno's multiverse there are still thousands of different languages you need to know. The Universe you govern will have trillions of planets consisting of many intelligent life forms that established their own forms of communication. As a god of destruction, you will need to know how to communicate with them in order to judge them properly and see if their planet needs to be destroyed or not."

'I don't want all this responsibility. I thought that when I became a god I would be able to laze around and play video games all day.'

"Your assigned Universe hasn't been created yet so I will only have you learn the languages that 6 or more of the old Universes shared in common. You don't need to rush yourself as you literally have all the time in the world and I can act as a translator if needed. I do however expect you to master the language of the gods before meeting omni-king Zeno and the rest of the gods."

I guess that makes sense. It would be a huge insult to the gods and Zeno if I couldn't properly speak in their language. If I want to survive long enough to enjoy my godhood I need to make a good first impression.

Cus tapped staff on my desk and a pile of books appeared.

"Class is now in session. I expect you to be on your best behavior and give me your full undivided attention. If you have any questions or concerns please raise your hand and I will help you. If you dare to interrupt me or doze off I will punish you. Now crack open your book and let's get started!"

 **10 days later**

I released a tired sigh and plopped down on the couch.

Never in a million years did I think that I would prefer Cus's hellish physical training over sitting down and studying.

The very first lesson I learned was the importance of etiquette and how it could save my life. She went on to explain that many of the previous gods of destruction met their demise at the hands of the grand priest for this reason alone.

Even the slightest sign of disrespect towards the grand priest or Zeno was considered sacrilegious and usually resulted in a gruesome death. The only reason why Goku wasn't killed on the spot was because Zeno favored him and the grand priest found his antics amusing.

Cus didn't want to take any chances with me so she was being super strict with this lesson.

She spent the whole first day teaching me how to speak and act properly in front of superiors. And if I made even the tiniest mistake I would be rolling on the ground crying in pain.

She even extended this lesson to both eating and sitting down during lectures. I was able to maintain good enough manners while eating and only got punished four times. Sitting down and listening to her lectures on the other hand was something that I constantly got punished in.

As some who has been physically active for most of this lifetime I found it utterly impossible to stay still. If I sat down for more than five minutes I would unconsciously tap my feet or fingers and start playing with my pencil. Unfortunately for me Cus found that habit unacceptable and punished me more than a hundred times trying to kill my bad habits.

She spent most of the time knocking the bad manners out of me that we barely accomplished anything else. Towards the end of the day she opted to change her methods and used our mental link to force all the information straight into my brain.

That was an excruciatingly painful process but I ended up memorizing the entire book of the gods of destruction rules and duties word for word.

After seeing how much faster and easier this was she decided to just insert three books of information into my brain daily and used the rest of the time to teach me how to speak and write in the language of the gods.

When I asked her why she didn't input more than three books a day or why couldn't she just give me instant understanding of languages she said that it would be too dangerous. Three books a day was already putting a lot of strain on my brain. If she tried adding another one I could possibly end up brain dead. As for the language, she decided that I already had enough help with my Potara earrings teaching me in my sleep.

Now that I'm back here in the real world I get to relax until the Hokage sends someone to get me.

I spent this time stuffing my face with food and thinking of what he was going to do to me.

The most probable course of action is that he will place me under the apprenticeship of a strong loyal shinobi. With the threat of war looming over the horizon the Hokage will do everything in his power to prepare me for the war to come. Even without knowing the true extent of my power he knows that I'm too valuable of an asset to leave alone and most likely plans to send me to the front lines.

Another possibility is that he will place me on a normal genin squad. He would do this in order to teach the importance of teamwork and encourage me to make bonds with my teammates in order to create ties to the village. There is also a slight possibility that he might not send me to the front lines as to ensure my survival in hope that I will eventually marry and pass on my bloodline.

"Knock! Knock!"

Shit, I have to get rid of all this food or I'm in deep trouble! There's no way for me to explain how I gained access to all this food without raising any suspicion.

"J-Just a minute!"

I rushed to through all of the food into a trash bag and sent it to my time chamber. I then grabbed my weapon pouch and tied my headband on before finally going to answer door.

When I opened the door, there was a tall bear masked ANBU looking down at me.

"Hokage-sama has assigned me as your temporary sensei. The one he originally wanted for you was sent on an emergency mission and won't be back for an undetermined amount of time."

I nodded, 'I don't care who ends up training me. I already have Cus-sensei. Learning under another sensei is basically a waste of my time. The only good that can come out of this is having a semi-decent sparring partner.'

"I have been notified of your unique situation and have been instructed to train you in the areas that don't require any chakra. Training will be from 6:00am-12:00pm, and this will be at training ground 16. You will also be required to do a minimum of 3 D-rank missions a day. Since I have other duties to attend to you will take sole responsibility of doing them on your own."

I nodded, 'While the Hokage gave me enough money to pay off this month's rent I'll be expected to pay the rest all on my own. I need to do as many D-rank missions as possible so I can pay the bills and save up enough money to eventually buy a house.'

He grabbed my shoulder and used shunshin to take us to training grounds.

"Every day from 6:00-7:00 will be weapons training. 7:00-9:00 is taijutsu training and from 9:00-12:00 you will be creating defensive and offensive techniques with your Ki."

I raised my hand and he nodded.

"Why are we going to spend more time on creating Ki techniques rather than taijutsu practice? While I get that creating new techniques will be useful I feel that improving my taijutsu should be our main priority."

'I don't want to show him any of my Ki attacks. I already revealed my Super Saiyan transformation and informed the Hokage of my ability to make clones.'

"While taijutsu is undoubtedly one of the most important aspects of being a shinobi you showed more than enough speed and brute strength to fight on par with an ANBU. While the way you executed your attacks were both sloppy and predictable, no one besides a high level chunin and higher will ever be able to touch you in a pure taijustu match. However, if they were to use genjutsu, ninjutsu or a blood limit you would lose within a minute."

'I guess that makes sense. If I were to fight against someone with a blood limit like suigetsu's I would get absolutely nowhere by using physical attacks. Ninjutsu will also be a huge problem for me. If an enemy was to use long range jutsu at me it would be hard for me to get close enough to use my taijutsu. While I know there will definitely be ways to get around them it would be much safer if used my Ki to protect myself and attack from afar.'

'Genjutsu on the other hand is something I can't even consider a real threat. I don't have any chakra and putting a person under a genjutsu is the result of messing with their chakra flow. Even if someone were to magically succeed in casting a genjutsu on me I could easily break out of it by going Super Saiyan.'

"Right now, learning how to weaponized your Ki is the most important thing you can do. The reason why I say this is because you are at a terrible disadvantage. While us chakra users have thousands of scrolls and teachers to help us learn and master jutsu from, you do not."

"There are no preexisting records of anyone besides yourself capable of using Ki. This means that you have no one but yourself to teach you. While I could give you a few pointers here and there it will be completely up to your own imagination to create them. This is why the training schedule will stay like this for time being. However, I might reconsider this after you create and master 3 or more techniques for both defensive and offensive purposes."

"O-Ok"

'Well, there's no way getting around this. I can't use the attacks I already know because I have a good grasp on all of them so it would blatantly obvious that I lied about only knowing 2 techniques. I need him to see me struggling to create something or he'll get suspicious and report it to the Hokage. Maybe I can use the time to recreate Goku Black's Ki sword attack as well as the other moves shown in the Tournament of Power.'

He pulled out some kunai and shuriken and threw the at the log post, all of them hitting and forming a perfect circle.

"Learning how to wield weapons is another crucial aspect of being a shinobi. Your academy files say that your form and accuracy is passable so we will start working on moving targets."

He made a hand sign and in a plume of smoke a clone appeared.

"My clone here will be your target. It will restrict itself to low-genin speeds and not attack back."

The original jumped to the top a tree and the clone started running.

"What are you waiting for, training has already started."

"R-Right"

I chased after the clone and started throwing weapons at it. None of them hit. Even though he wasn't going faster than low-genin I just couldn't hit him. While it was easy to hit an immobile training post it was a completely different story when it came to moving targets.

He would use feints and weave through trees, making it impossible to hit him. I did come close to hitting him one time but that was just a fluke.

I mentally sighed in disappointment and pulled out a kunai.

'Looks like I have a lot more training to do.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dragon ball z/super**

 **Chapter 5**

It has been six weeks since I officially became a genin and I was already being tossed headfirst into a war. I honestly thought I would have at least a couple more months to prepare for it but no, I had no such luck.

I was just two weeks into my training when I receive the terrible news. Konoha was now in a war against three of the other four great villages; Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa. I didn't know the specific details of why we were being dragged into a world war, all I know is that Sukamo's failed mission acted as the catalyst. Kishimoto never did provide any clear information about the Third Shinobi World War, if anything his explanations only created more questions than answers.

While doing my D-rank missions I eavesdropped on people's conversations for any information I could find on this topic and came out disappointed. All people ever talked about was how much they hated Sukamo Hatake, nothing new.

I quickly lost interest and gave up once I realized that this was a fruitless endeavor. Learning what caused the war is not what's important now, surviving it is. Knowing what caused it would only serve to satisfy my curiosity. What I really should be focusing on is increasing my training. I could be deployed at any moment in the near future so I had to make use of what little time I have.

What concerned me though was that the villagers were very open with their hostility towards Sukamo. Sure, everyone knew that another war was inevitable, but it didn't make them any less pissed. While a small few may consider his choice to abandon his mission in order to save his comrades noble, the majority thought otherwise.

The more radical villagers were unable to restrain their anger and decided to form an angry mob. Some even brandished the stereotypical pitchforks and torches, along with various other weapons. Fortunately they never got a chance to use them as the Uchiha Police Force appeared and confiscated all of their weapons.

The villagers knew that with the police around they wouldn't be able to physically harm Sukamo so they resorted to cursing his name and calling for his death.

His former comrades, the very same people he saved, were among them. They publicly denounced him as a fellow Konoha shinobi and turned their backs on him.

What he did was unforgivable in their eyes. They knew that chances of returning alive were slim, but they were ready to go to whatever lengths necessary in order to complete the mission. As a shinobi they knew that the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few. If they had to give up their own life to protect Konoha then so be it. Dying for one's village is a considered one of the most highest of honors. Most would gladly sacrifice their lives with the upmost pride.

If I had to give my honest opinion I would say that I can't really blame them. What Sukamo did was doom Konoha to years of fighting in a bloody war where thousands of innocent people will inevitably lose their lives. The very same comrades he abandoned his mission to save will most likely end up as casualties in this war anyways.

There is also another important reason I understand why most, if not all the shinobi are upset with him.

Sukamo Hatake's actions, no matter how well intentioned they were, was treason.

Abandoning a mission, no matter what rank is treason. Depending on the ranking and seriousness of the mission the punishment could range anywhere from paying a hefty fine to being tortured and/or executed.

There are only a few exceptions to this rule. Like if the client lied and gave the mission under false pretenses or if the shinobi came into information that could be vital to Konoha's survival.

The only reason why the Hokage put him on house arrest instead of immediately executing him is because Konoha needs all the manpower it could get. It could also be that he pitied him and didn't want to take him away from Kakashi.

Well that no longer matters now anyways because as of four days after his return he committed suicide.

I know that I should have at least tried to prevent this from happening but I didn't.

I had no previous contact with either him or Kakashi so it wouldn't make much sense if I just popped up out of the blue and begged him not to do it.

Sukamo Hatake was hailed as a genius prodigy and one of Konoha's legendary shinobi. If he wants to kill himself there is little me or anyone else can do to stop him. There is also the slight possibility that his suicide wasn't even the result of depression. With his clan having been branched off from an ancient samurai clan it wouldn't be that much of a stretch if he committing seppuku in order to restore his family's honor.

"Sammy-chan, are you ready for your first real mission?"

I looked up at my new sensei and nodded nervously.

It has been only three weeks since Kushina Uzumaki became my official jounin sensei. Even though she was only 16 years old she was still the best sensei a genin could ask for. Under her guidance I have seen major improvements in my overall growth, especially when it came to hand to hand combat.

The first thing she did once she took over my training was helping me find the perfect taijutsu style. Once she discovered my body was made for both speed, power, and flexibility she happily taught me an edited version of her clans taijutsu style.

Cus capitalized on this by proceeding to beat the crap out of me and didn't stop until the taijutsu was all but engraved into my muscle memory.

During this period of time all of our prescheduled training time was spent solely on taijutsu. Cus hated the thought of neglecting the other areas of my training so she decided to change the original 10 days spent in the time chamber to 12.

This made the these last three weeks more of a living hell than usual and didn't change back until she finally considered my taijutsu as 'acceptable'. By the time this was all over I had essentially spent a total of 249 days in the time chamber.

Needless to say Kushina-sensei was astounded with my inhumane growth and deemed me more than competent enough to handle a C-rank mission.

I wanted to tell her 'fuck no' but she already ran the idea by the Hokage and he approved it. What made matters even worse is that he decided to band me from doing D-rank missions altogether! All because I got a little greedy and went overboard, not leaving enough missions for the other genin teams.

With the help of my clones I have completed a total amount of 372 D-ranked missions. Since the requirement for receiving a C-rank mission is only 30 D-ranked missions I more than passed the quota. What I didn't take into consideration was that there is a significant decrease in D-rank missions due to wartime and hogging all the missions prevented my fellow genin from progressing.

Now here I was, standing at the village gates ready to go on my first real mission.

"U-Um sensei, what's the mission?"

Her smile dimmed and she gained a serious look.

"Bandits have taken over a nearby rural village and have killed all of the men, elderly, and even children. The women on the other hand received a fate much worse than death. Those deemed pretty enough were captured and are presumably being used for 'pleasure'. Our job is to save whoever we can and exterminate the bandits."

I froze in shock.

'Bandit extermination! This means that she expects me to kill! I knew I would end up having to kill at some point but isn't this a little too soon. Well, at the very least its only rapists scum who deserve nothing more than a slow and agonizing death.'

"O-Ok"

I swallowed nervously and reluctantly followed Sensei out the village gates. We tree hopped at genin level speeds for about 2 hours and stopped right outside the bandit camp.

Sensei closed her eyes and made the ram hand sign.

"53 chakra signatures, there is only one that stands as a possible threat with low-jounin chakra reserves. The rest only have genin level chakra reserves or are civilians. I'll take care of the one with jounin level chakra reserves while you deal with the cannon fodder."

"W-!"

I opened my mouth to protest but she covered it.

"The majority of them are most likely academy dropouts, most bandits usually are. You on the other hand could beat most chunin as you are now. If you really get into trouble you can just use that golden transformation of yours."

'I can't actually, Cus-sensei prohibited me from going super saiyan unless my opponents are high jounin level or higher.'

"No matter what happens make sure to maintain a cool head and stay alert of your surroundings at all times. All it takes is one second of hesitation for a bandit to sneak up from behind and stab you in the back. I know killing for the first time is quite the traumatic experience but please hold on until after all the enemies are gone before having a mental break down."

I gulped and nodded.

"Good, now go draw their attention so I can get the boss alone."

'This sucks, I wish I was sent to the Pokémon world instead of this hellhole.'

I took a deep breath and jumped off the tree and ran towards the bandit camp. I released a small amount of Ki getting the guards attention. They looked confused when they saw a little girl running towards them before one of them went wide-eyed spotting my headband.

"Hey! That's a nin-"

I silenced him with a Ki sword to the neck, severing his head.

Blood shot out the headless corpse like a fountain and doused the nearby bandits.

Forcing down the vomit that threatened to come out I speed towards the temporarily stunned bandits and started hacking my way through them. Just as I was going to slice through another bandit I was forced to abandon my assault in order to dodge a wave of shuriken.

I turned to direction of where they came from and was startled at what I saw. Standing there sneering at me was a tall man with shaggy black hair and black eyes. He had a headband with a leaf on it, identifying him as a Konoha shinobi, but what alarmed me was that slash mark going through it.

"You Bitch, how dare you kill my men! When I'm through with you you'll be begging for me to end your miserable life!"

His eyes turned red and gained 3 tomoes.

'A missing-nin from Konoha, an a Uchiha one at that!'

Before he could rush at me a chain came out of the ground and wrapped around his legs.

"Don't you dare talk to my cute little genin like that you bastard! I'm going pluck those pink eyes out your skull and shove them so far up your ass that you can see your rotten insides!" Kushina-sensei yelled and willed a chain to stab him through the heart.

His body turned into smoke, signifying that it was a shadow clone.

"Sam, focus on the bandits, I got the Uchiha prick!"

I nodded and ducked as an ax passed over my head. I sent an uppercut the offending bandit's chin, snapping his neck. I dodged to the right as a sword slashed down and sent him flying through a tree with a Ki enhanced kick.

Sidestepping a punch from behind I turned around and intercepted the bandits kick. I immediately grabbed onto his leg and elbowed his kneecap, shattering it.

"AAHH-" I flinched at the ear piercing scream before quickly shaking it off.

'Remember, these bandits are a bunch of rapist scum. They deserved to feel pain much worse than a broken leg.'

I grabbed him and used him as shield to block the kunai and shuriken thrown at me. I grab a kunai from the corpse and threw it back at its owner, nailing him in the head.

Jumping back a giant war hammer slammed into the ground were I previously was, creating a small crater. I instantly formed a Ki sword and rammed it through his chest. His blood squirted me in the face, and unfortunately some got into my mouth.

"BLARGGGHH!

I released a gallons worth of vomit all over the corpse.

A mob of bandits formed a circle around me and a bandit pointed his sword at my neck.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have he-"

I formed a blue energy shield around myself and caught the surrounding bandits by surprise.

'whew, that was close. I'm glad I recreated android 17's barrier technique'

I made sure that none of them could get off and spun them around at supersonic speeds. Instead of shooting them off into the sky and letting them go splat on the ground I settled for a less gruesome death. By spinning them at speeds too fast for their bodies to handle their internal organs would scramble and turn into paste.

Once I dropped the barrier they all fell like puppets whose strings were cut off. Using my Ki I checked to see if any of the bandits were still alive and I was relieved to note that all of them were completely dead.

"Good job Sam-chan!"

Kushina-sensei appeared with a bound and gagged Uchiha over her shoulder.

"All the bandits are dead and this bastard is ready to be delivered to the T& I to answer for his crimes. All that's left to do is free the captives and get out of here."

She sealed the bound Uchiha into a prisoner scroll and led me to where the captives were being kept. When I enter my nose was hit with the most repugnant musky smell and I was treated to a sight so horrifying that it would forever be burned into my mind.

The women were bare of any clothing, only a demeaning slave collar on their necks. All of them were beat black and blue, with most being curled up in the corner of their cells crying. Unfortunately some were unable to survive the inhumane treatment and were thrown into a pile in the corner of the room, left to rot.

What infuriated me the most was the fact that none of them were left untouched. Even the little girls no older than 5 years old were covered in that vile white substance.

It took all my will power to reign in my anger as transforming now would do nothing but scare the girls worse than they already are.

'I should have tortured those pieces of shit when I had the chance, death is too good for them. I hope they rot in hell for all eternity!'

I immediately rushed to their aid and pried off their collars with my bare hands and shattered them.

I used my clothes beam to provide them with clothes to wear and Sensei made a shadow clone and sent it to a nearby village for assistance. We spent half an hour treating their wounds and trying to console them to the best of our abilities. Unfortunately, nothing we did seemed to work. Once sensei regained her clones memories she decided it was time to leave.

"Sam, were going back home."

"B-But what about them, who's going to take care of them! Can't we take them to Konoha with us."

"I'm sorry Sam, I want to help them as much as you do but my hands are tied. If the war didn't start than Konoha would have happily accepted them with open arms but now, they would just be turned away with suspicion of being spies."

I bit my lip in frustration and looked down.

"Don't worry though, the help I requested has just arrived. These people are way more qualified to take care of the girls than we are."

I reluctantly nodded and followed her outside. I waved goodbye to the girls and started our silent journey back to Konoha.

Once there we headed straight to the Hokage and turned in the missing-nin that sensei captured. Special circumstances such as this required us to go directly to the Hokage instead of the regular mission office. Due to the missing-nin being from the world renowned Uchiha clan everything had to be handle with the upmost delicacy.

It was all very nerve wracking for me. Standing here in front of the Hokage and giving my very first mission report. Surprisingly enough I didn't break down crying and was able to keep myself composed throughout the whole report. This was an impressive feat for me as I was currently covered head to toe in dried blood.

After I finished he complemented me on a well-spoken report and dismissed me. I calmly walked out the office and made my way to the nearest alley. Sensing that no one was near I used ' **Instant Transmission'** to teleport home.

I appeared in the shower and immediately started to scrub my skin raw. No matter how hard I tried I could still see blood staining my hands.

'I can't believe how human beings could be such cruel and heartless creatures. Sure, I've heard tons of stories of humanities cruelty on the news and in history books, but never did I expect to personally see it with my own two eyes.'

What made matters even worse is that I don't feel even the tiniest bit of remorse for my own actions. If anything I felt a vindictive pleasure for putting an end to their parasitic lives. That's why I am completely disgusted with myself.

What gives me the right to end multiple lives and not even feel a shred of guilt. A normal person would feel extremely guilty for killing another person, no matter how justified.

'Why didn't I give any of them a chance to repent for their sins and peacefully turn themselves in. How could I disregard their basic human rights to live and classify them as nothing more than rabid animals that needed to be put down. Doesn't this mean I'm some sort of deranged sociopath. Am I really any better than them?'

I turned off the shower and quickly dried off and beamed clothes on.

There was a light knock at the door and when I opened it Kushina was there.

"Sam, are you alright?"

Tears started to stream down my face.

"S-Sensei."

I wiped the tears from my face I and looked down in shame.

"Sensei, am I monster?"

She lifted my chin, making me stare straight into her eyes.

"No, you're the farthest thing from a monster. If anything you're a hero! Those shitty bandits on the other hand are the real monsters. You had no choice but to kill them! If they were allowed to continue living they would end up ruining more lives than they already have."

"First kills are always the hardest. Just remember that as long as you don't go mindlessly killing innocent people for fun than you're not a monster. As a ninja we must make sacrifices in order to protect the innocent, even if it means bloodying our hands."

She pulled me into a hug and I stiffened, not used to being touched so intimately. Knowing that she was doing this to comfort me I decided to just tough it out and wait patiently for it to be over.

'It's probably for the best that she doesn't know my true nature. Wait a minute! What if my saiyan physiology is the reason why I'm like this. Saiyan are natural born killers, wiping out planets when their just infants. Maybe sharing their blood is affecting the way my brain works.'

Kushina she released the hug and snapped her fingers.

"That's it! I know what will cheer you up, come on! There's no time to lose!"

She picked me up and ran at blinding speeds.

When she finally stopped it took me a few seconds to regained my bearings. Once the dizziness faded I noticed that we were in front of the famous 'Ichiraku Ramen' stand.

Kushina walked in and plopped me down on a stool.

"Hey old man, I brought you a new customer. Now give me two extra-large bowls of beef ramen, with extra everything!"

The 'old man' chuckled.

"Right away, anything for my favorite customer."

He gave her a warm smile and glanced at me.

"Now who is this lovely young lady. You didn't happen to kidnap her off the street right, because last tim-"

Her face turned bright red and she sputtered.

"N-No, that was just a onetime thing."

'I have no idea what that was about and I probably don't want to know.'

"Anyway, this is my cute apprentice, Sam-chan! "

I awkwardly waved at him and Kushina beamed, ruffling my hair.

"She's super shy, for now. Soon I'll crack her out of that shell and convert her into the perfect mini-me."

'I highly doubt it.'

He just chuckled and gave us our bowls.

"Well in celebration of your apprenticeship both of your meals are free of charge."

"Thanks old man, you're the best"

I mumbled a "thanks" and dug in.

As soon as took a bite I felt like an atomic bomb of deliciousness exploded in my mouth.

'Holy shit, how can a bowl of ramen be this good! It's even better than pizza! No wonder why Naruto and Kushina are so obsessed with this stuff. The ramen back home doesn't even taste half as good. What's his secret! Does he spike his ramen with drugs or something?'

Kushina saw my expression and laughed.

"Now you understand the greatness that is ramen! How about we makes this our new tradition. After coming back from an exhausting mission you and I come here and rejuvenate our strength with a big bowl of Ichiraku ramen, how does that sound!"

I nodded eagerly.

We quickly finished our ramen and Kushina ordered me another one. Kushina proceeded to explain her plans for my next training session and when I asked her to teach me how to use senbon she agreed. Once she finished her fourth bowl she decided to escort me home.

When we made it to my door Kushina suddenly frowned.

"I know that this might be too much to ask from you but Konoha is in a tight spot right now and everyone needs to work overtime. Tomorrow we are going on an escort mission along with another team. Since we are escorting a civilian caravan the mission can take anywhere from a one to two weeks. The mission starts at 6 am sharp, so please don't go overboard with your training and go to bed early."

She ruffled my hair and bid me farewell.

Once she left I went into my Hyperbolic Time Chamber with the intention to train and was baffled to see another woman in here chatting with Cus. When she turned to wave at me I immediately recognized her as the goddess who sent me here.

"Sam-chan, I'm glad to see how strong you've grown in a measly 5 years. Come over here and take a seat, there is much to discuss."

As soon as I sat down the goddess extended her hand and poked my forehead.

"First things first, try summoning a senzu bean"

Curious as to why the goddess needed a senzu been I attempted to summon one but nothing happened.

"Huh?" 'why didn't it work,'

"I'm sorry, but Cus-san and I talked it over and came to the decision to rid you of that ability. Now that you have Cus-san to heal your wounds they're basically useless. Don't worry though, I'll let you pick another ability as a replacement."

"That's fine I guess." 'Cus-sensei doesn't allow me to use them any way.'

"Now the reason why I'm here is to explain certain changes that were made on our previous agreement. Please remain silent and wait until after I'm finished explaining to ask your questions."

"Ok"

"Good, now when I previously promised to gift you godhood for completing your task I did so under the pretenses that you would become a part of my pantheon. Never in a million years did I expect for you to gain the attention of one of Zeno-dono's angels. The moment Cus-san took you on as her apprentice your destiny was permanently altered into becoming a god of destruction."

"This puts me in a very tight spot. I could no longer withhold my end of the bargain as you are now predestined to become a god in Zeno-dono's pantheon. It is against the rules of the multiverse for a god to be aligned to more than one pantheon so I lost all claims to you. This means that our previous agreement is invalided and you were no longer obligated to defeat Kaguya. However, Cus-san was very sympathetic to my predicament and has graciously used her authority as your master to negotiate a new agreement."

'What! She can do that!'

"Your main goal remains the same, neutralize Kaguya and the Ōtsutsuki clan. The only difference is that now I can call upon you at any time to complete various tasks for me. Meaning that until you are granted godhood you are temporarily stuck as my personal attack dog."

'Shit! Why did Cus-sensei turn me into an indentured servant!'

"In exchange for your services, I was to strip you of ability to summon senzu beans and grant you any two abilities or items. The restrictions are the same as last time, no immortality and no instant regeneration. You have 30 minutes to think about it. But if your unable to decide when the time runs out then Cus-san will choose for you. "

She conjured a digital timer and started it.

'um ok, I'm seriously overpowered already but who am I to deny a goddess. Now what do I pick, what two abilities should I choose? Items are definitely not an option. Cus can easily create any item I need so it would be a waste. How about the gamer ability? No, I spent 5 years of hellish training to get to where I am today. It would make all of my hard earned work meaningless, not to mention all the respect I would lose.'

'From all the time I spent getting to know Cus I came to the conclusion that she values hard work over all else. Meaning that if I asked for an instant power up it would be like a slap to the face. Wait, what if I only asked for specific parts of it. There are hundreds of perks that come with the gamer ability, some that are way to useful to ignore. All I have to do is avoid getting those cheat abilities and I should be fine.'

"Riiinngg!"

The timer went off.

"Times up, have you come to a decision yet?"

The goddess dispelled the timer and stared at me.

"Yes, first a pocket dimension with an unlimited amount of storage space. It will work and look exactly like Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. It will work on mental command and nobody besides Cus and I can access it."

When I finished she touched my hand and I instantly learned how to use it. She motioned for me to continue and I obliged.

"The second is the ability to create dungeons. This way I can fight high leveled opponents without bringing too much attention to myself. I also want it to be like this place, where one day in here is only one second in the real world. Oh, can you also make it so they drop loot when defeated."

'I can make tons of money this way and Cus won't complain because I'll get valuable training out of it.'

She rubbed her chin in surprise.

"Just dungeons, that's weird. Are you sure you don't want the gamer ability, it comes with it."

I took a moment to reconsider it.

"No thanks, I only want the ability to create dungeons. While the gamer ability is useful I want to achieve the rest of my power the old fashioned way."

Cus smiled and the goddess chuckled.

"I see, very well then."

She conjured an iPad and handed it to me.

"Since you don't have the gamer ability you will have to use this iPad to modify your dungeons. And before you ask, yes, this does have working wifi. You can browse the web and watch videos, but it will be impossible to post anything. Anyway, to create a dungeon you tap on the 'dungeon create' app. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out so I'll leave that to you. I also took the liberty of installing preexisting dungeons on here, under the 'dungeon play' app."

"Do take note that without the gamer ability these dungeons are very dangerous. Once in the dungeon there are only three ways to escape. The first is to conquer it, which will give you give you a neat reward. The second is to be knocked unconscious and the third is if you're on the brink of death, both of which will automatically eject you. If you leave the second and third way you will lose all of the loot you gained in that particular dungeon. Even though there is an auto eject feature you can still get seriously injured and die from blood loss. Please don't bite off more than you can chew, start with the lower level dungeons and work yourself up from there."

I nodded and she stood up.

"Well now that our business is concluded I have other worlds to attend to. If I ever need you for a mission I'll contact Cus-san, see you later Sam."

In a flash she was gone.


End file.
